Minoc
Description Minoc [meye-nock] is the city dedicated to the virtue of Sacrifice, where the best craftsmen, tinkers and artisans of Britannia live and work. This also means, that Minoc is mainly an industrial town. Situated at the eastern shore of Lost Hope Bay, north of the Bloody Plains, the first things a traveler will see are the sawmill and the Mining Headquarters of the Britannian Mining Company. The city itself is more simply built, reflecting the occupation of most of its inhabitants. Also, the roads of the city aren't the very best (as mayor Burnside said himself). The city-scape however is dominated by the main building of the Artisan's Guild. This huge, cross-shaped building houses the finest artisans of all professions. The city relies heavily on the work of its inhabitants for export, as well as its mining activities. Nonetheless, the traveler will find everything they need. Minoc also sports a fine harbour with a shipwright, as well as a blacksmith which houses an excellent selection of arms and armour. A combined tavern/inn, the Checquered Cork, is also found in the city, as well as fighting trainers. The members of the Guild gladly sell their goods to people who can afford it. A Moongate east of the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City Minoc was founded in the time before Ultima IV after the declaration of Britannia. After the establishment of the virtues, Minoc became the city of Sacrifice. In Ultima IV, Minoc was the same same size as all of the cities, but much poorer, being forced to run a poor-house. Minoc also hadn't changed much in Ultima V. Like all of the cities, Minoc was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After that time of the tyranny, Minoc grew fast, and the city walls were razed to make room for the growth. By Ultima VI, Minoc had grown quite a bit. Also, the fast growth resulted in bad roads without pavement. A music guild tried to get footing in the city, while the poverty was finally dealt with. By Ultima VII, 200 years later, Minoc had grown a little more, and also became a mining town. A conflict between the now powerful Artisan Guild and the Fellowship paralyzed the city, when a horrible double-murder happened in the sawmill in the south of the city. In Ultima IX, Minoc has been destroyed and rebuilt, merged with Cove into a single settlement. The city of Sacrifice had been reduced to a few gypsy tents. Because of the column, the people of Minoc became cheats and betrayers, until the Avatar stopped it. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V Ultima VI * Aaron: sawmill owner * Dale: glassblower * Doris: innkeeper * Gwenno: Companion of the Avatar * Isabella: mayor of Minoc * James: blacksmith * Julia: Companion of the Avatar * Michelle: basket maker * Selganor: music guild master * Tara: healer * Trebor: shipwright * Troy: clock maker Ultima VII * Burnside: mayor of Minoc * Elynor: leader of the Fellowship branch * Fodus: gargoyle mine worker * Gladstone: member of the Guild * Gregor: mining master * Jakher: trainer * Jergi: gypsy * Julia: Companion of the Avatar * Karenna: trainer * Karl: bitter man * Margareta: gypsy fortune teller * Mikos: lead worker in the mine * Owen: shipwright * Rutherford: tavernkeeper * Sasha: gypsy * Seara: member of the Guild * William: sawmill master * Xanthia: member of the Guild * Zorn: blacksmith Ultima IX * Alara: gypsy * Algar: greedy man * Elena: reagent seller * Irina: gypsy * Irene: provisioner * Julia: Companion of the Avatar * Laszlo: gypsy leader * Morganna: fortune teller * Raxos: city "leader" * Vaclav: blacksmith Services Ultima IV * Wayfarer's Inn * The Iron Works Things to see * Poor House * Artisan's Guild * Sawmill Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima IV on NES Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima VII on SNES Category:Ultima VII